Vegetables
by Marse Speaks
Summary: Sumire struggles to force Koko eat vegetables.


**Note: **_I'm just re-submitting this story as to make it more presentable. I also edited some things but those were just minor things.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you're all enjoying this day with a smile and… lover? (: anyway, this one's for my friend, animefanatic15. Advance happy, happy birthday to you!

To my Chum (rukaru – romance . passion), sorry for bothering you to proofread this. Thanks a lot! :*

By the way, the characters here might be/are OOCs but please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Vegetables

* * *

**

"Hey, Koko! Come back here!" a cute little girl shouted.

"No! No! No! There's no way I'm going back there!" a boy with a sandy, spiky hair answered.

And with that, the girl ran to chase the already running boy, who was heading outside the cafeteria.

"Just leave me alone, Permy! Why do you have to force me to eat that stuff even if I don't like it?" Koko exclaimed.

"My name's not Permy!" the girl snapped.

"Okay! Okay!" the boy climbed up a crooked tree and rested on the very first branch of it. "Now tell me why you are doing this, Sumire."

The girl, whose name was Sumire, answered, "It's because Auntie wants you to eat it and she told me to make sure you'll eat vegetables."

"Jeez, Perms! Never thought that you'd be so obedient as to follow my mom. Anyway, no matter what my mom told you, as long as it involves making me eat those yucky things, I'll never do it," said Koko.

Sumire's eyes narrowed. She grabbed a stone and threw it at the boy's direction as she exclaimed, "DON'T CALL ME PERMY OR ANYTHING LIKE IT!"

Koko dodged the stone but slipped on the branch he was stepping on. Luckily, he was able to hold on to the same branch and hang off of it.

The fuming Sumire took the chance to catch him. He jumped down and was about to turn and run when she grabbed his collar. He tried to break away from her grip but at that moment she was just too strong. He just stopped when he realized that it was no use.

"Now, let's go," Sumire said as she dragged him back to the cafeteria, which wasn't too far from where they were.

"Koko! Open your mouth and eat these!" Sumire yelled, catching everyone's attention. She turned and gave them a fake smile. She waited for everyone to return to what they were doing before she turned back to the boy.

'_Aw… how do I get this girl to stop?'_ Koko thought. Just then, an invisible bulb popped out in the air over his head. He plastered on a wide, mischievous grin.

Sumire raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Sumire! Let's have a deal," Koko offered.

"Deal? What deal?"

"I'll eat the vegetables on my plate if…" he paused.

"If what?" Sumire asked intently.

"If you're gonna kiss me first," he finished.

Sumire's eyebrows furrowed. "There's no way I'm going to do that!" she said, irritated, though a pink tint made its way up to her cheeks.

Koko crossed his arms over his chest before saying, "Then, it's settled. I'm not gonna eat those. Bye-bye!" he said as he started to walk very slowly.

"H-hey! Are you mocking me?" she asked in a somewhat high tone. He stopped and looked back at her. "Nope," answered Koko immediately.

"Koko, eat those or I'll never talk to you again," she commanded with gritted teeth.

"I don't care about your conditions. Kiss me or I won't eat those," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Veins popped out of her head and her hands clenched. After a few minutes, she heaved a sigh of defeat that made Koko smirk.

"Fine! Just on the cheek, 'kay?" she said, starting to walk towards him. "I knew it," Koko thought.

"Both cheeks, 'kay?" he said. Veins on Sumire's head grew larger. "Yeah, yeah! Sure. Whatever," she replied in an exasperated tone.

She leaned on him to kiss his right cheek, followed by a kiss on the other side.

"There! Now y-" And then all of a sudden, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time. The students inside the cafeteria hurriedly ran inside to their classrooms, afraid of being late to their next subject.

Koko grinned and folded his arms at the back of his head. "Hey, Permy! Let's go back to our classroom now. Ms. Serina will be mad at us if we're going to be late to her class," he said.

He was a mere 5 meters away from her when she screamed, "KOKORO YOME!"

* * *

**- The End -  


* * *

**

That's it! I really hope you liked it. Please tell me through reviews. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading and a Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!

_Clichéd, isn't it? Still accepting constructive criticisms here. ^-^_


End file.
